The Last Time
by meklittt
Summary: Jacob figures it out a little too late. Based on the song the Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody.


**The Last Time**

**AN: This is based on the song (which I don't own) the Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody. I don't own Twilight, only my OC.**

Jacob knows she saw Bella kiss him on the cliffs. He heard her broken sobs as she walked away, and he called out for her at which point she started running. He was about to run after her when Bella said, "Jake, forget her. You have to take me home."

And it was in that moment he realized, Diana was right; Bella was selfish and she was using him. With that thought he walked away in hopes of finding Di, all the while Bella was screaming after him about how stupid he was being.

He phased to get a sense of where she was with his imprint senses. She was at home, perfect.

_I find myself at your door, Just like all those times before, I'm not sure how I got there, All roads—they lead me here._

Diana didn't know how she managed to make it home, she was half-blinded by her tears and her sobs were making veer on and off the roads.

She was lying in bed, crying herself into oblivion when she heard a knock at the door. She ignored it of course, she knew it was _Jacob_ and she didn't want him to see her like this, she was a mess: crying over a boy who was never hers.

"I know you're home Diana, I can hear you breathing," Jacob yelled up.

He heard her sigh in defeat and then open her bedroom door, and walk down the stairs because he had memorized the way her floors creaked under every step.

_I imagine you are home, in your room, all alone, and you open your eyes into mine, and everything feels better._

She opened the door and he saw her. Hair looking like a raccoon had lived in it for years, eyes swollen and red from tears, mascara and make-up smeared beyond repair, and she'd never looked more beautiful to him.

But then the realization and guilt set in, he'd done this to her, he was the one to cause her hurt. And he had to fix it.

_And right before your eyes, I'm aching, no past, No reasons why, just you and me._

There he was, standing in all his Quileute glory: Jacob Black.

_You find yourself at my door, just like all those times before, you wear your best apology, But I was there to watch you leave_

She remembered when they'd first met, when she looked into his eyes and just knew. Diana held on to that feeling of happiness because she had a feeling, it wouldn't last long.

She'd been right. There was a complication by the name of _Bella Swan_.

Jacob was in love with Bella and she was powerless.

Today had only confirmed her belief that she had no chances with Jacob, no matter how many times he apologized, he'd only be sorry he got caught.

_And all the times I let you in, Just for you to go again, Disappear when you come back, everything is better._

_And right before your eyes, I'm aching, no past, No reasons why, just you and me._

She didn't say word.

Diana just stood there, waiting and watching for him to start.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry-"he started before she cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." Jacob questioned hoping she didn't blame herself because he couldn't handle that. This was his fault and he was going to fix it.

"Sure I did," she replied emotionlessly. "I loved you. I understood when you wanted to ignore the imprint because you loved her and I said I wouldn't stand in your way, I didn't. But I get _one_ look from a boy and you get all protective like some kind of jealous boyfriend. I was okay with you loving somebody else, and you wouldn't even let me date. And when she tells you she's turning into one of them, you come to me for comfort! Where the hell were you when I needed comfort?! My father died and you were with Bella."

"Diana, I..." I didn't know what to say, everything she was saying was true but I couldn't let her continue listing all the things I'd done wrong, my wolf could not take that.

"Don't interrupt. I'm nowhere near finished. And after all that, I was still your friend. When Cullen finally came back and Bella started ignoring you, and only then, did you ask me on a date. I was so happy, you were finally going to accept the imprint, accept me. Then we saw Bella at the movies and you suddenly felt the need to kiss me. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Knowing I was only there to make her jealous. And that's not even the icing on the cake, you let her kiss you. You promised me you and her were through when you found out about the marriage. You let her kiss you and you kissed back."

At some point during her speech she'd started crying and he reached to wipe her tears away and she surprisingly pushed hard enough he actually took a step back.

"Di –"he whispered as he got back to his feet.

"Don't call me that, don't call me anything. Don't ever talk to me again."

She started to shut the door but I kept it open with my hand.

"But I did push her away." I tried to reason.

"Sure you did, when you heard me and realized you got caught."

"No that's not..."

_This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong_

"Stop trying to defend you self and admit you don't want this, you never have."

_This is the last time I say it's been you all along_

"Fine, I didn't want this before but I do now. I love you."

"It's a little late for _I love you_." She replied.

"What can I do to make this better?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago. Walk away."

_This is the last time I let you in my door_

"Okay," he said because he realized there was nothing he could do to fix this. It wasn't broken, because nothing ever existed. He'd made sure of that.

And Jacob walked away.

_This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore_

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes, this is my first Fanfic or real writing and it wasn't beta-d. Thanks for reading. Review and favorite and follow!**


End file.
